Five by Five
by SheWillBeLoved013
Summary: the Jeffersoinan team meets the NCIS team.There will be romance. TIVA,but only slightly, and some crossover relationships. Rated T just to be sure
1. Chapter 1

**A\N: This idea just popped into my head. This is my first fanfic. Review please! **

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or Bones. CBS and Fox do, lucky ducks

Summary: the NCIS and Bones team have to solve a case- together!

* * *

NCIS bullpen 

It was a rainy Wednesday and the team was have dry spell, case wise, McGee was typing his latest draft of his manuscript for his next book, Ziva was reading a book, Gibbs was God knows where, and Tony was shooting spitballs at both of them. Ziva flinched as Tony spat, yet another, spitball at her

"If you do not cut that out, I will gouge your eyes out with my knife and then use your body as fertilizer"

"What are you going to do with my eyes, then" Tony retorted

"Guess you'll never find out, DiNozzo," said Gibbs, coming out of nowhere, as usual

"Grab your gear; five skeletons dressed like sailors at Rock Creek Park, McGee gas the truck."

"Unfortunately, we're going to have to share jurisdiction with the FBI"

Tony groaned "It's going to be one of _those _cases, isn't it boss"

"Won't know, until we get there, now will we DiNozzo?"

* * *

Booth's office 

"Look, Rebecca, you've had Parker for the past three of my weekends, please let me have him for the week" Booth begged his ex-girlfriend, and father of his child

"Listen, Rebecca, I'm going to have to call you back, I've got another call"

Five minutes later he was driving over to the Jeffersonian to pick up his partner, the very intelligent and beautiful Dr. Temperance "Bones" Brennan

"Bones, c'mon we've got a case, five skeletons in Rock Creek Park, let's go"

His partner looked up from the skeleton she was observing, "Why the rush, Booth?"

"We're going to have to share jurisdiction with NCIS, these guys are dressed like sailors" Booth replied, a bit of annoyance in his tone

* * *

The Crime Scene 

The van marked NCIS came to a sharp stop at the curb, and McGee and Tony came out, neither walking in a straight line

"You two look a little stirred up" Ziva said coming out of the van, smiling

"It's shook up, Ziva, and you'd be too if you just spent a car ride with you" Tony replied grudgingly

"Well, there's no need to rush, we have to wait for a Special Agent Booth and Dr. Temperance Brennan to even go near the bodies," Gibbs said coming up from behind, "but in the meantime, we might as well start"

"Dinozzo, with me"

"On your six, boss"

"McGee,"

"Sketch and shoot, got it boss"

"Ziva,"

"Bag and tag"

Just then a muscular man in a striped tie and Cocky belt buckle ducked under the crime scene tape followed by a tall thin woman wearing a blue suit and gum boots. Gibbs did not want to deal with this.

"DiNozzo" Gibbs barked

"Yeah, boss?"

"Deal with them; I've got a crime scene to look at"

"Yes, boss"

Brennan and Booth looked on curiously as a man with grey hair addressed a man with brown hair and green eyes.

"_He's very good looking, maybe I should get to know him"_ Brennan thought

Suddenly, the man with the green eyes walked up to them and said  
"Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, NCIS, but please call me Tony," this last part was directed toward Brennan

"Well Tony," Booth said figuring this would annoy him, "I'm Special Agent Seely Booth, and this here's my partner, Dr. Brennan"

"Temperance, please" Brennan said, ignoring Booth's incredulous look

"The guy over there," Tony said, pointing to the guy with the grey hair "is my boss, Special Agent Gibbs"

"The scared looking guy over there is Probie, oops, I mean Special Agent McGee"

Tony calling him Probie made Booth laugh

"The scary chick over there is my partner Special Agent Ziva David" Tony said

"_She's kinda hot, I wonder if she's single" _Booth thought, checking her out

Brennan took that moment to say "May I look at the bones, now please"

"Of course," Tony said lifting up the crime scene tape

Booth ran to the other agents and introduced himself

"Agent Booth, why couldn't we go near the bodies?" Gibbs asked

"Well Brennan, she, uh, doesn't like anyone touching her bones." Booth said

"I guess there's a first time for everything" McGee said, looking past Booth

Booth turned around and saw Tony holding a bone in his hands, Brennan laughing next to him.

"Okay, let's get all of this back to the Jeffersonian" Booth said clapping his hands, he had seen enough of Bones flirting with that agent

"Actually they're coming back to NCIS" Gibbs said

"Hmmmmm" Booth said, "How about we split them 50/50?"

"Works for me, Hey DiNozzo,"

"Yeah Boss?" Tony yelled

"You go back with these two to the Jeffersonian"

"On it, Boss," turning to Brennan he said, "looks like I'm going to get to see your lab after all"

She laughed and headed back to the car.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/U: Thanks to all of you who favorited and reviewed. Please review and shoot me some ideas. _

_-SheWillBeLoved013_

Chapter 2 

Jeffersonian 

Dr. Brennan got out of Tony's car, thankful that he had been gracious enough to lend her a ride. She did not want to be in the car with Booth when he'd been in a strange mood.

"So," Tony said getting out of the car, "I guess I'll follow you in there"

Brennan laughed at his obvious nervousness, "Yes, come on in and I'll introduce you to my team."

They entered the building and found three people standing over the sets of remains.

"Everybody, this is Special Agent DiNozzo he's going to be getting copies of our findings"

"Tony, this is Dr. Camille Saroyan, Dr. Jack Hodgins, and my best friend Angela Montenegro"

Angela looked at the man; she had noticed Brennan call him by his first name.

Hodgins reached out to shake his hand, "Hey, so you're the NCIS agent assigned to babysit us"

"Yeah pretty much, and also to supervise Abby, our forensic scientist"

Cam stepped in then "Hi, I'm Dr. Saroyan and I'm the boss"

"Oh, so you're their fearless leader, then"

Cam laughed at that and looked down. Brennan had never seen her act like that. Angela looked him up and down.

"You said you're name was Tony DiNozzo, are you Tony DiNozzo from Ohio State?"

"Yeah why?"

"I'm Angela Montenegro, from that exchange program?" she said, hoping her old friend would recognize her.

"Oh my God, really, it's so good to see you again" he said hugging her

Angela hugged him back, grateful for recognition. It had been awhile since she last saw him and was happy to see him again. The rest of the team, meanwhile, was dumbfounded. Who was this guy? And just how did he know Angela?

_Sorry about the short chapter, but I am running out of ideas. I figured since Hodgins freaked out when they had that Homeland Security guy watching them in an episode, he'd hate DiNozzo. Who knows how this will turn out? Oh, wait, I do. Yay!_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/U: Thanks to princesskag03 who gave me the idea for this chapter and to NCIS Wolf who gave me a question to answer. And a special shout-out to Tvmatchmaker795. Also to those others who reviewed!_

Chapter 3

"How do you and Angela know each other?" Brennan asked

"Well, we dated for awhile in college, but then I broke it off" Angela replied smiling shyly

"It's good to see you again, looking even more beautiful since the last time I saw you" Tony replied, making Angela blush. Just then Booth and Ziva came in, stopping short when they saw Tony's arm around Angela and Brennan holding his arm, unaware that she was.

"What's going on here?" Booth asked his eyes locked on Brennan's grip on Tony.

"Tony and Angela apparently used to date" Brennan said, not noticing her partner's venomous glare.

"That does not surprise me" Ziva said noticing Tony's arm around that woman's shoulder.

"Well," Tony said noting the awkward silence, "We've got some murders to solve"

…………………………………………….

_The next day….. _

Tony walked into the Jeffersonian, where one of the meatier bodies was on the table in autopsy. He saw Brennan, Angela, and Cam all talking over the body.

"It's a miracle" Tony said

"What is?" Brennan asked, confused

"That Booth gets any work done surrounded by such beautiful women" Tony replied flashing them his megawatt charm smile. All three women giggled and looked down, blushing.

"So you'll be with us all day Tony?" Cam asked hopefully

"Yup, your punishment will for the time being will be being with me" Tony said, teasing

"I can think of worse punishments" Brennan said before she lost her nerve. That made Tony smile, a sight that rendered all three women temporarily unable to breathe.

_Sorry this chapter is so short. This is gonna be it for awhile. My social studies teacher is out to get me and I am getting my computer taken away. _


	4. Chapter 4

_This is where my cross-relationship thing comes into play. To all of you who reviewed XOXO. _

_Chapter4 _

"Hey, Dr. Brennan," Tony said jogging into her office.

"Yes Tony?" she said, not meeting his eyes, for they made her stomach feel strange

"I was wondering do you like jazz music." Tony asked a glint in his eyes.

"Why, yes, I do why?" Brennan asked, curious

"Because there's this great jazz festival in the park tonight, a casual thing and I was wondering if you would like to join me" Tony said, hoping she would say yes.

"_Is he asking me out, him, Mr. Suave asking __**me**__?" Brennan thought _

"Of course, I'd love that" she said, blushing over how excited she sounded and how quickly she responded. Tony just chuckled.

"Okay then, I'll pick you up at eight." Tony said, walking out of her office with a spring in his step.

* * *

_Later………. _

"Tony, that was fantastic," Brennan exclaimed, talking about the concert they had just left. She turned to look at Tony, who was wearing a pair of faded blue jeans and a shirt that really brought out her eyes. This had made her blush; when she realized that she was checking him out.

"I'm glad you liked it, but our night isn't over just yet" Tony replied a mischievous look on his face

"Oh, no," Brennan asked, he had already taken her to an amazing concert, what else could he do?

"I am going to treat you to an amazing slice of pizza and very, very tasty cannolis" Tony said indicating to the restaurant they were stopped in front of. When they got inside the waiters and the host greeted Tony by name.

"I come here a lot" he said, answering Brennan's questioning look. After they had finished eating, Tony drove her home. When they got to her apartment building Tony did something that surprised Brennan, he walked her to the door.

"I had a really great time tonight, Tony we should do this again" Brennan said looking up at him

"We definitely should, maybe after this case is over, though?" Tony said. He leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. She kissed him back, not as softly. Tony broke away and chuckled.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Temperance" Tony said grinning. As she got into her apartment she sighed. No man had ever sent shivers up her spine since high school. And the way he said her name, wow!

Driving home, Tony smiled at the way she had gotten goose bumps when he touched her. He was glad he had suggested they go out again after they finished the case, that way he technically wasn't breaking Rule 12. She was a special one, that Temperance Brennan.

* * *

_Okay, so I'm not sure how to proceed, should they go out after or will they not be able to fight those goose bumps. All I know is there's going to be two very jealous people in the next chapter. Happy Turkey Day, in the meantime_

_You know you love me, XOXO, _

_SheWillBeLoved013_


	5. Chapter 5

_I have been neglecting Abby. So this chapter will have more of our happy Goth. I have more time on my hands then I thought so I might be posting another couple of chapters. _

* * *

The Jeffersonian 

Dr. Brennan had just walked into her office, humming and smiling. She was reflecting on her date last night with Tony. Just then, Angela walked into her office.

"Hey, you what's with the humming and the smiling, did you have a date last night?" Angela asked, hoping to get a yes and not some story on some "exciting" news article.

"As a matter of fact, I did" Brennan said, her smile widening

"Oooo, do tell" Angela said sitting in the chair, eagerly awaiting details

"Well, Tony invited me to a jazz concert…" Brennan began

"Wait, you went on a date with _Tony_?!" Angela asked, her eyes widening

"Yes, why, what's wrong with Tony?" Brennan asked, her eyebrows furrowing

"Yes, what is wrong with Tony?" a voice asked, sounding annoyed. Angela and Brennan looked up to see a woman in a red plaid skirt, knee-high socks, pigtail braids, and a t-shirt that looked just too big for her and said NCIS on it.

"Who are you?" Brennan asked.

"I'm Abby Sciuto, the forensic scientist, and you must be Dr. Brennan" Abby said, "Now what's wrong with Tony?" She demanded

"N-n-nothing," Angela said, she was a little bit afraid of the way this Abby person was giving her the evil eye

"_Jeez, since when did Tony get a Goth bodyguard?" _Angela thought to herself. At the same time, Abby was thinking "_Who does she think she is, being mean to Tony? I know he can be annoying but still he's nice, hell, he even gave me this t-shirt." _

"Anyway," Abby said her voice cold now "Where do I start?"

"Probably with the evidence that I have just brought over" Tony said, walking into the office

"Tony!" Abby said excitedly, giving him a huge hug, "I've missed you, you hardly have come down to my lab and we never hang out anymore" she whined

"Sorry, Abs I've had a surprising amount of paperwork to do and, hey is that my shirt?" Tony asked

"Yeah, I still have it from when you lent it to me last, I like it and it smells like you, which as you know, I've always liked" Abby said, rambling as usual. Angela, misreading the interaction, thought that this was her marking her territory and was worried for her best friend. Brennan, however, remembered Tony telling her how close he and Abby were, interpreted it as an act of friendship.

"I just hope I'll be able to get work done, this place doesn't have a Caf-Pow machine" Abby said

"Well, luckily, I planned ahead," Tony replied, pulling out a duffel bag full of the caffeinated drink.

"Oh, Tony you're the best," she said, giving him a kiss on the cheek "A real knight-in-shining-armor"

"Well, I don't know about that but thanks." Tony said smiling at Abby's overdramatic view of his simple act.

* * *

Later…..

"Tony, we need to talk "Angela said, cornering the agent

"About….."

"You and Abby"

"Oh, yeah sorry about her she can get pretty protective of me sometimes"

"If you're cheating, I don't really care, but don't do it with my best friend"  
"Wait, hold up a second, Abby and I aren't dating, she's my best friend" Tony was really confused.

"Are you sure?"Angela asked, a little wary

"Scout's honor" he said, holding up three fingers

"Tony, get over here now!" Abby said

"The princess calls" Tony said, chuckling at his little joke. All three of their heads were spinning.

Angela was thinking "_If he isn't dating her, why the bodyguard act? If he isn't dating her, what's with the hugs? I should see what Sweets would think. Why did he call her a princess? Why do I even care?" _

Tony was thinking_ "Why would Angela even ask something like that? Why was Abby a little too hug-y with me? Why does Angela even care? I'm hungry. What should I have for dinner? I should probably see if Abby wants to grab something. We haven't really had a chance to catch up."_

Abby was thinking _"What does Angela have against Tony? What did she say to Tony over there? I hope Tony doesn't ask for his shirt back. Is he ever going to tell me about his date with Dr. Brennan? Has Tony been avoiding me? If so, why?" _

Each person was so lost in his/her thoughts; they didn't notice an ex-Mossad agent and an FBI agent watching the entire thing. Both were angry and another feeling (jealousy, perhaps) at the pairing of Tony and Dr. Brennan.

* * *

_Oooooooooooooooo, quite the cliffhanger. Just so there is no confusion, Abby doesn't like Tony. She's just very protective of him. Booth and Ziva aren't going to be romantically involved, just bonded by the feelings even they won't admit to themselves. I added the Tony/Abby friendship b/c I don't think they put enough emphasis on it in the show. Thanks to pdljmpr6 whose story, Snow Day, gave me inspiration for the t-shirt thing. _

_Hope you enjoy, happy Thanksgiving. I know I'll be thankful for all of those you who review! _


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey guys, so this is for those of you who might be wondering why everything happens at the Jeffersonian. _

* * *

_NCIS Bullpen _

"So let's get to it" Tony said, indicating to the pile of paperwork in front of them. Brennan sighed; they had been neglecting the mountain of paperwork that had to be done, even in the middle of an investigation.

"I suppose so, considering I wasn't going home at a reasonable hour anyway" Brennan replied sounding annoyed.

The truth was, she was glad to be alone with Tony. He was always amusing and she was still thinking about that kiss. They started to get to work, each in their own little world. Just then, Tony reached across Brennan to get a file. Their faces were barely inches from one another. Tony looked out of the corners of his eyes, there was no one around. He kissed her and it soon was turning into a full-blown make-out session, when someone cleared their throat. It was Booth and Ziva. Tony and Brennan broke apart, their faces hot. They each looked at their partner's faces.

Brennan thought "_Why does Booth look so angry? And what is that other emotion on his face?" _It was true, Booth looked angry. On the other hand, Ziva was looking at the both of them her usual smirk on her face. They both noticed the awkward looks between Brennan and Booth and suddenly decided they needed coffee- badly.

"Breaking a Gibbs rule is never a good idea, Tony" Ziva said whirling around to face her partner.

"Well, technically I'm not, since we aren't dating" Tony replied, a usual obnoxious comment taking place of what he really wanted to say

"It's a good thing I am your partner and that I like you, because if I didn't Gibbs would kill you" Ziva said sighing, she could never seem to say no to him sometimes.

"Thanks, Zi, I owe you about a dozen" Tony said, looking relieved

"I thought the term was I owe you one?"

"Yeah, but this is bigger, anyway why do you care?"

"What do you mean, Tony? I am your partner and I know from Booth that her relationship issues are bigger than yours"

"Where are you going with this?" Tony asked a bemused smile on his face

"I just don't want to see you get hurt" Ziva answered carefully

Tony studied her face carefully, since when did she care about him? He looked into her eyes and before either of them knew it, they were having one of their silent conversations. Something was going on behind those dark brown eyes and those bright green ones, too.

"Thank you, Ziva. That was actually very nice and yet unexpected." Tony said breaking the silence

"Of course" she said simply

"I think we've given those two enough time alone, let's go see the damage, shall we?" Tony said raising his eyebrow. Ziva laughed, agreeing.

"I think that would be a good idea, after all, they are probably beating around the shrub" she said walking alongside Tony

"The term is around the bush, Ziva"

"Aren't they the same thing?" Ziva asked, confused.

"Yeah, but bush sounds better" Tony said

"I still do not understand"

Tony sighed; this was going to be a long conversation. He was still explaining it and failing miserably, making Ziva laugh. Booth and Brennan looked up from their staring down match in surprise. When they had left, the two seemed so angry at each other, but here they were, laughing as if nothing had ever happened.

"_How do they do that? Go from angry to laughing and smiling in a matter of minutes" _Brennan wondered

"_I guess Ziva meant what she said when she told me how quickly they can stop be angry at one another, I don't even think they are ever truly angry at each other, just annoyed" _Booth thought looking at the two who had gotten into an argument over something Tony just said. He wondered how a partnership is so rocky. He didn't really care, he was just so mad at Brennan, who was too bust staring at Tony to be curious about Booth's anger. He would have to have a talk with her later about her choice in men.

* * *

_I'm not sure how to proceed, should Brennan and Tony still go out, or will their partners stop them? I want Tony to have something with Brennan, but I also want Tony and Booth to be friends. If Tony and Brennan still went out; Booth would probably want to shoot Tony. I also want a bit more focus on Tiva, possibly with the Jeffersonian team to witness. Hit that little green review button. _


	7. Chapter 7

_I have to give special thanks to princesskag03 for the idea for this chapter. More thanks to my dad, who expanded on the idea. _

* * *

_In Abby's Lab _

"Hey, I've got a question" Hodgins said. He and Abby had been working on identifying a strange substance found on the bodies. Tony had just left, after harassing them for a good ten minutes.

"Shoot" Abby said curious. She wasn't too fond of this guy.

"Why keep DiNozzo around, I mean, he probably doesn't do anything just sits around and annoy people"

Abby smacked him on the shoulder. Hard.

"Because he is a great agent and has amazing instincts, his gut rivals Gibbs' sometimes. Also he does a lot, when Gibbs ran away to Mexico Tony was the one who took over Tony was the one who comforted me Tony was the one who stayed even though he was offered another job Tony was the one who went back to his old position and didn't even ask for a thank-you Tony is, after Gibbs, my hero." She took a deep breath "That's why we keep him around"

Outside, Tony listened he had come back to say another movie quote that had crossed his mind when he heard Hodgins ask that. He had expected something along those lines. What he hadn't expected was the size of Abby's reaction.

* * *

_Later……. _

"It's good to get out of the office" Tony said

"And out of the lab" Brennan added

The two were taking a walk after several hours spent at work. They weren't doing much, just walking and talking, and holding hands. They had gotten a slice of pizza, which Tony had remarked as not even coming close to the pizza he ate growing up. She didn't press about his childhood and he didn't press about hers. She had complained when he opened the door for her, paid for the pizza, and when he had pulled out her chair for her. To which all of these he replied;

"Chivalry isn't dead, Temperance"

They were being watched and followed on their date. This person went from place to place, always keeping out of their sight. They had sat down at an outdoor café and were waiting for a dessert that Tony promised her would be amazing.

"This place is great, I come here a lot even though I'm usually at the bar" Tony said as they placed their orders

"Well, now you get to see a different part of it"

"Thanks for joining me for a walk and a drive"

"From where we've gone so far, you eat at the most beautiful places, I eat at an old-fashioned diner or a crowded restaurant." She explained

"Diners aren't bad, it all depends on what you get and where it is" Tony said

"Oh, and you've been to some great diners I take it"

"As you know, I went to college in Ohio diners were big hangover places"

"Hangover places?" she asked confused

"It's when you get really drunk and after all the alcohol is out..."

"I know what a hangover is" Brennan interjected

"I know, I wasn't done, so when you're hung-over the four best things are food, aspirin, sleep, and something cold. So after we slept, took a couple aspirin, and put icepacks on our heads, we would go eat. Pancakes are fantastic hangover food, diners normally have great pancakes" Tony finished

"I'll keep that in mind" Brennan said, happy to know a new way to beat those few rare hangovers she gets when she drinks, which is almost never.

Just then, Tony's phone rang

"DiNozzo"

"_Come back DiNozzo, we got a lead" _

"On it, Boss"

"_Bring that lady scientist with you; she needs to be here, too"_

"Yes, Boss, on it Boss"

"_Oh, and DiNozzo" _

"Yeah, Boss?"

"_On your way out, go to the back table, Booth needs to be here as well" _

Then he hung up. Tony sighed. Brennan, hearing this last part got angry. They paid the bill, and then walked to the back table where Booth, who didn't notice them get up, was. He looked up and saw the two of them and grinned sheepishly.

"We'll talk about this later" Brennan said, her voice positively ice.

Across the street, a woman chuckled. She could see what happened from where she sat. She laughed at the man's stupidity. Her phone rang. Without looking, she picked it up.

"Hey"

"_Did they bust him?" _someone on the other line asked

"Like a piñata"

"_Good now come back, we need you" _

"On my way"

"_Hey, how did you know he was there and where they were?"_

"I have friends"

"_Oh, okay" _

She hung up, paid her bill and left. As the sky was beginning to fill with stars, a woman walked out of the back of an alley. She got into her car and drove after the mustang and the Jeep. She started the car and drove off; driving so fast she scared a couple of cats. There were skid marks where she had driven off from.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………_......_

_Can you guess who that woman was? Can you guess why she was there? All, well not all, but most will be revealed in the next few chapters. Review and I hope you guys had a fantastic Thanksgiving, I know I did._

_You know you love me, XOXO, _

_SheWillBeLoved013 _


	8. Author's Note

_A/U: okay so I'm a little stumped. Ideas please. Oh, and if you could do me a huge favor and read my songfic, I'd Lie and see if I should continue it. I have another song if the answer's yes. Please also if any of you any ideas for me on anything else, please send. If any of you are stumped on a story tell me, I am a very good idea giver. _

_You know you love me, XOXO, _

_SheWillBeLoved013_


	9. Chapter 8

_A/U: Sorry guys, I finally got to a computer. The wait is over! _

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_._

Jeffersonian 

_Tony and Booth are standing on the balcony looking down at their partners. Brennan is looking at the case file. Ziva is talking to Angela. _

"Hey Tony, can I ask you a question?"

"You just did"

"Oh, right" Booth said, his hands shaking

"Dude, what's up?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing, only about Ziva"

Tony sighed and there was a long silence. Booth was about to apologize for bringing it up when Tony finally answered.

"Ziva is a tough one to figure out. We don't know each other very well"

"B-b-but you're her partner. Out of everyone you should know her best" Booth said, shocked.

"Ziva and I aren't like you and Temperance. We don't talk much outside of work" Tony said. Booth was trying to wrap his head around that fact when Tony started speaking again

"We put our lives in each other's hands everyday and I've met her dad and killed her ex-boyfriend. I've stood with her through explosions and death time and again. I've seen her happy, sad, scared, angry and every other emotion; I even went through hell and back for her. Just her." Tony said and then, so softly, Booth had to lean in to hear it he said,

"I don't think it matters to anyone but me"

Booth sighed; he and Tony were better friends once he and Brennan realized that their relationship was pretty nonexistent. He was in love with his partner that much he knew. He always thought that Tony and Ziva felt the same. Now he realized that it wasn't true. At the most they could only be friends, he thought. Something bothered him though, what Tony had said about him going through hell and back for her. He had said that he would do that for Brennan but what happened after? His head was spinning.

"If you're wondering, you don't have a shot with her" Tony said, breaking the silence.

"Oh, I know I was just wondering about her in general"

"She's been through a lot"

"That pretty much sums her up, huh?"

"Yep"

"Booth, Tony c'mon we're going for Chinese" Brennan yelled from down below.

The two men sighed. They pushed themselves off the railing they had just been leaning against. They were both hungry but the conversation was breakfast, lunch, and dinner for the both of them. However, they didn't want to disappoint their friends so they walked down the stairs and joined the group. Except for the two of them, everyone was smiling. Abby noticed this and went over to Tony.

"Hey, you okay?" she asked, concerned

"Not really"

"What's wrong?"

"Booth and I" Tony began, Abby cut him off

"Is he bothering you, because I know a recipe that will wipe that grin off his face"

Tony chuckled, "No, we just had an interesting chat and I need some time to think is all"

"Oh," Abby said, looking hurt, "Do you want to be alone?"

Tony noticed the hurt look on her face.

"No, actually that's the last thing I want"

"Good, because I've had a long day and could use some DiNozzo humor"

"Well I'm glad someone could"

The two laughed and walked back up to the rest of the group. Booth looked from Tony to Ziva and noticed that they didn't meet each other's eyes. He thought back to their conversation and the question he had asked.

"_When you've gone to hell and back for someone, what happens after?" _

* * *

_Nice little cliffhanger there, huh. Don't worry; I'll make it up to you. _

_You know you love me, XOXO, _

_SheWillBeLoved013 _


	10. Chapter 9

_A/U: this is the last chapter. Sniffle sniffle, tear tear. _

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

* * *

Tony and Booth were walking back from a basketball game. Over the case, they had become friends and noticed that they shared the same hobbies. Playing basketball was one of them.

'Hey Tony, remember the conversation we had about a couple days ago?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, when you said you'd gone through hell and back for Ziva"

"Yeah," Tony asked, wondering what Booth was getting to, "What about it?"

"I've said that I'd do that for Brennan and I think it's really cool that you did that"

"You want to know what happens after"

"Sort of, how did you know?"

"Face it, you're head over heels for her and you want to know what would happen if you went through hell and back for her"

"I've seen how you and Ziva act around each other and I don't get it the problem is I'm not even sure what I don't get." The confusion on Booth's face made Tony laugh. It wasn't a friendly laugh; it was a laugh full of anger and hurt.

"You want to know what went wrong, huh?"

"Pretty much yeah, I mean you guys don't seem very comfortable around each other. I expected different" Booth and Tony had been walking and were now at the car. They got in and Booth drove for awhile before Tony spoke. His voice was full of an emotion Booth couldn't pinpoint.

"You expected her to fall into my arms and us be a happy couple, like in fairytales"

"That about sums it up"

"Well Booth, people like Ziva and I don't get happy endings"

"People like you and Ziva?"

"Yeah people who are a bit selfish and maybe a dash of insecure who hide behind sarcasm and guns and danger"

"I can relate" Tony shook his head at these words. Booth just wasn't getting it. It annoyed him that Booth thought of himself like them.

"You can't, but that isn't the point"

"It's not?"

"No, Ziva and I will never be a couple. For one thing, I don't like her like that. Secondly, we would get fired or worse for breaking rule 12"

"Rule 12? What's that?"

"Gibbs rule 12: Never date a coworker"

"Ouch, tough rule"

Yeah, well Gibbs had a relationship with our former director when they were partners and it went wrong. It's more for us, than in general."

"Still, that's not a very good rule. Getting back to my original question….."

"Oh yeah. You want to know what happens after, because it's not funny."

"Tell me, I can handle it"

"Your world goes to pieces. Nothing is ever the same, you shouldn't expect it to. There will always be the accusations and the confessions and the heartbreak. Never said aloud of course. Saying it aloud would mean dealing with it and dealing with it might shatter what's left of your world. The regrets will eat at you. The awkwardness between you will sit like a rude party guest, staying after everyone has left. Slowly, life will go on. It won't return to normal and maybe it's better that way. All you know is that something needs to be said, it won't though. Nothing will be said." Tony finished a sad look on his face.

Booth dropped Tony off with a promise to hang out again soon. All the way home he thought about Tony's words. They were heavy and he no longer would say that when people asked him what he would do for Brennan. He would say a lot, but never about going through hell and back. There was too much at stake for that to happen. Way too much.

Tony walked into his apartment. He was thinking about what he had said to Booth. It was true every word of it. Tony walked into his kitchen and pulled out a beer. He knew one part of it that could be changed. He regretted thinking that, it wouldn't happen.

He thought about the past week and knew that his experiences with the Jeffersonian crowd would never be forgotten. They had taught him a lot. Mostly, that he was happy to have a good team. And that no one ever really doubted him. He gave his beer a melancholy smile and raised it in an invisible toast. Here's to the Jeffersonian. And one hell of a case.

* * *

_This is the end of my very first multi-chapter story. I hope you liked it. Thank you loyal readers. _

_You know you love me, XOXO, _

_SheWillBeLoved013_


End file.
